


Who Am I?

by Disoryented



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Aliens, Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: "What is it?"Yukhei scanned the figure with his eyes before he looked back at Kun and answered. "I don't know."
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey UwU.  
> So like......... This just Idk I love this Idea I hope you like it too!  
> (((o(*°▽°*)o))) ENJOY!!

_It's cold. So-so cold. Flesh, dry and soiled, changes, shifts.  
It hurts. It hurts. The air is frigid, cold. Ruthless. Skin changes and shifts again.  
  
Memories flash. Disperse. Bursts into shards.  
Where am I?  
Falls to pieces, floats in time.  
Who am I?  
  
Skin, cold, frigid, shifts again.  
The sky is dark. Water? Stars? White and red. Purple. No. City lights? No. Both? No. Yes?  
Where am I?  
  
Memories flash. Disperse. Shatter and burst into shards.  
Flesh, cold, frigid, changes.  
It's cold. It's so cold.  
Where am I?  
  
"Hello?"  
  
A voice? Breathing? A blur. Warm skin. Warm skin. Strength. Knowledge. Important. A blur. Darkness. Who am I?_

  
  
\-----  
  


  
"Where did you find it?"  
  
"In the slums of Dorgan eight."  
  
"Dorgan eight?? I thought you were done with that. It's dange-"  
  
"I know. I have no choice."  
  
It's silent as Yukhei lowers the specimen onto the table.  
It weighs next to nothing, limbs scrawny and skin covered in toxic waste, discarded oil and many more of the alien cities soils.  
  
At first glance it would appear human, but years in his field, has thought him caution and of course, no human survives Dorgan eight's climate without a special quarantine suit. They would have frozen and turned to dust the moment they had intercepted the atmosphere. Yet this specimen was alive. Barely, but it was alive.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Yukhei scanned the figure with his eyes before he looked back at Kun and answered. "I don't know."  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
It awoke several days later. Yukhei has cleaned it, extracted its blood, _Blue_. Which confirmed that it was in fact a different life-form. But it had shown no compatibility with any of the vast life-forms in the system.  
  
It had fluttered its eyes open, arms frantically starting to dart over the bed before its eyes locked on Yukhei.  
  
Yukhei wanted to calm it down, reassure it that everything was fine, but before he could, it darted up and scrambled away from him, and fell off the bed with a thud.  
  
Yukhei laughed out at the sudden action and it peered at him over the edge of the bed, eyes dark, beady, and pupils too dark for that of a human.  
  
Then it looked at the intravenous on its hand and pulled at it.  
"Oh-no-no!" Yukhei started, but it ripped the tubes out and yelled in distress, grasped its forearm as the blue thin liquid came free.  
  
Yukhei sprung into action as it scrambled into the corner, crying. He grabbed a cloth and jumped over the bed in a hurry.  
  
"Hey-hey. It's okay. It's okay." He tried to reassure again. The blue liquid seeped over the hospital robe, drenched it, so much thinner than his own crimson blood. "Let me see."  
  
He gently pried its hand away and stilled in shock as the wound healed before his eyes. The skin was reconnecting and closing shut.  
  
He looked at the creature in shock, the small frame pulling its arm free and wrapping it around themselves, curling into the corner as it sniffled.  
  
It didn't speak. Didn't eat or move away from its spot. Yukhei simply lifted him back onto the bed when he had cried himself to sleep. Cleaned him and collected more samples to run tests.  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
_Dark. Dark. Bright. Quiet. White. Harsh. Pain. Pain. Sadness. Sound. S-sound? A blur??  
Who am I?  
  
_

  
\-----  
  


  
"It seems shocked and misplaced every time it wakes up?"  
  
"He."  
  
Kun looks up from the data papers Yukhei had handed him, his eyebrows furrowing. "What?"  
  
" _He_ feels shocked and misplaced when _he_ wakes up."  
  
"He-," Kun sits up in his chair and levels Yukhei with his gaze. "Yukhei, it's been months-"  
  
"I'll figure it out."  
  
"You don't have to Yukhei. I've said this many times before."  
  
"I know, but!" Yukhei leans over the desk, skims through the papers in Kun’s hands, "-he shows phenomenal brain wave activity and now when he wakes he doesn't run from me."  
  
"He eats, he is curious about items and even speaks! Copies my tone!"  
  
Kun sighs as he looks over the detailed sketch of the creatures x-ray scan, hours of work, the refined details of Yukhei’s equations, notes and data. It was phenomenal, there is no doubt about that. There is a reason Yukhei was chosen to travel thousands of light-years away from earth. A reason he’d left behind his life, his family, friends, his _planet_.

"Yukhei you're a starship engineer. A doctor.... a scientist, but you're wasting your time. I'm worried."  
  
"Kun, please. I'm this close. This close.” He flipped to one of the last pages. “I've created a device to stabilize his brainwaves. The chip is implanted in his skull. Now he just has to wake up."  
  
Kun sighs again. "Please be careful."  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
_Memories. Shattered and scattered. A laugh. The blur. Warm skin. Warm skin._

  
  
"Hey. You're awake again. You slept for a week this time. How do you feel?"  
  
He tilts his head at the familiar voice, _the blur_. Nothing makes sense, but the blur does. The voice does.

  
_Where am I? Who am I?_   
  


  
"What do you want to do today?"  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
 _He_ is many things.  
  
Yukhei knew, but it was still fascinating. After all this time. He'd stayed the same, but when he started touching Yukhei. It changed.  
  
He isn't human. He's so much more. A companion, a friend. A _person_?  
  
 _He_ is blind.  
  
Or should Yukhei say vision impaired? His eyes trail around, but never focus on anything, not even Yukhei. So at first when he reaches over and brushes over his hand, Yukhei pays it no mind, but then his touches linger. His fingers trail.  
  
They run over his skin, his face. Over his chin his ears. Through his hairs. Over the slope of his nose and trail over his lips, soft, curious. They linger and press as if they are committing everything to memory.  
  
He smiles sadly and utters. "I wish I could see you Yukhei."

He is up and about now, cautiously walks through the large living space and helps to an extent. On cold nights, more often than not he is found in Yukhei’s bed. Forces himself into the man’s arms and listen to his even breathing as he sleeps. It becomes a regular accurance and Yukhei has grown attached to him, wakes to his soft sleeping face every morning. It tugs at his heart.  
  
 _He_ doesn't know what he is, or where he's come from, he doesn’t remember much of anything, but that doesn't stop him from listening to Yukhei ramble on and on about his inventions. About the ships he's working on, or the history of so many different galaxies. He sees the galaxy through Yukhei. He sees everything through Yukhei.  
  
He'd snuggle in the man's lap and rest his head on his chest, listen to his heart beat as Yukhei recited all the solar systems and their important stars. Listen as a large hand and long fingers carded through his hair.  
  


  
"What is it?"  
  
Yukhei asked one day as _he_ stared in his direction, chin rest on his chest.  
  
He looked at Yukhei in silence before he shifted up, crawled closer. Yukhei watched him, heart speeding up at the way his eyes shifted in different directions, tried to focus on Yukhei’s face.  
  
He lifted a hand slowly, rest it on Yukhei’s jaw before it trailed up, fingers trailing over Yukhei's bottom lip as they had done many times, before he locked them with his. And Yukhei let him. Shut his eyes and kissed him back.  
  
Yukhei doesn't know what he is, _he_ doesn't know what he is either, but when Yukhei thrusts into him for the first time and he unravels in his arms. Yukhei can see.  
  
Yukhei feels it first. The difference. Yukhei feels the tail whip around and wrap around his thigh, hairs soft as it coils onto him.  
  
Yukhei sees him shift, human ears disappearing in place of a wolf’s, that appear on the top of his head as he whines. A set of small antennas popping out alongside them.  
  
Yukhei marvels as his skin turns paler and freckles appear over his sharp cheekbones and over the slope of his nose as he pants, fangs growling ever so slightly.  
  
And he certainly feels it when the eyes shoot open, the white having turned a bright yellow, claws digging into the flesh of his shoulders as he moans out underneath Yukhei.  
  
He's beautiful. Stunning and moans for Yukhei so desperately. Arches as he wraps his legs around Yukhei’s hips, clutches to his back.

Marks it forever.  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
"Mark!"  
  
Mark ‘s head raises from his place on the couch, ears twitching, looks for the approaching blur, looks for Yukhei until he’s close enough to distinguish.  
  
"Mark! I found it! I found the missing part!"  
  
Mark smiled lightly. "Okay."  
  
"If everything works out. I can implement it tonight!" He grasps Mark's hands, small in his own, claws, silver and shimmering in the light. "Well I mean, if you want me to."  
  
Mark looks at the blur and smiles, nods lightly. His tail swishes up behind him. "Whatever you want Yukhei."  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
_Shattered memories. Scattered like glass. Dark and light. Flickering. A voice, a laugh. Warm skin. Warm skin. The blur. Yukhei. I am home.  
  
_

  
He rubs his face in the pillows, inhales the lingering scent of his lover and smiles. He opens his eyes slowly, squints at the light.  
 _Numbers? Codes? Shapes? Light?_ He blinks rapidly a few times as his sight clears. _Clears._  
  
 _Lines. Shapes. Light._  
He sits up slowly, looks around, eyes zeroing in on everything in the bedroom, the sheets, the dresser, the nightstands, the mirror. _His reflection_. _His hands_. His eyes grow wide. He can see. He can _see_.  
  
The bedroom door clicks open and a man steps in. A human?  
Mark peers at him.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
 _That voice._  
  
"How do you feel? You've been asleep for a while again."  
  
Mark clampers out of bed, stumbles over cool floor.  
  
"Mark?" The man's face twists with concern as his tall frame rushes forwards, catches Mark in his arms.  
  
Mark grips onto his arms as he looks at the man in wonder. His hair, his lips, his ears, his nose, _his eyes_.  
Eyes that grow when Mark stares directly into them for the first time in over years.  
  
 _"Yukhei."_  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
_Shattered memories. Light and dark flickering like glass. Drifting. Drifting in the void. Bits and pieces. Warm skin. Warm skin. A smile. A voice. His voice. Those eyes. Yukhei.  
  
Who am I?  
  
I am Mark._

[Twitter|](https://twitter.com/disoryented) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> God I love LuMark so much.


End file.
